


The choreographer

by Icyshortcake16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancer Louis, Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, side Ziam, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyshortcake16/pseuds/Icyshortcake16
Summary: Harry needs to find a choreographer, what happens when Harry comes across Louis YouTube page and asks him to join him on tour as as his choreographer? Will they hate eachother? Or will they get along a little too much?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 7





	1. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some warnings and info about the book

Harry needs to find a choreographer, what happens when Harry comes across Louis YouTube page and asks him to join him on tour as as his choreographer? Will they hate eachother? Or will they get along a little too much?

Major characters:  
Liam Payne- 24,bi, Harry's manager, Harry's bsf 

Harry Styles-22,gay and out,famous pop star

Niall Horan- 23,straight, on Harrys team, Harry's bsf

Louis Tomlinson-24, gay, dancer and choreographer

Zayn Malik- 23, pan Louis best friend/ assistant 

Tags:  
Larry stylinson  
Side ziam (bc why not)  
Might be smut idk yet  
Lots of fluff  
Famous Harry  
Dancer Louis (kinda famous)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's going through every choreographers page trying to find SOMEONE who is available. All Harry wants is to make this tour one of the best ones yet with tons of choreography but he just can't seem to find a choreographer that's is available.  
"LIAM!!" Harry screams because liams in the other room.  
"Yes harry?" Liam reply's as he enters the room  
"There all taken Liam I can't find anyone!" Harry says with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry but I have no idea who or what your referring too" Liam reply's with a slight chuckle.  
" A choreographer Liam, I can't find one to book for tour!" Harry says now getting slightly irritated.  
"Calm down, yea. It's probably because your looking for a popular choreographers. Maybe try... I don't know... scouting talent?" Liam says While look at Harry  
"Like looking for talent like on YouTube?" Harry asks  
"Yea just like that, you never know who you'll find." Liam replies  
"Hmmm ok?" Harry says still a little skeptical "I'll look into it"  
"Alright well then I'm going to go now. Have fun with your man hunt Harry!" Liam shouts as he's leaving the room.  
"Bye Liam!" Harry shouts back while shutting his lap because he needs a break. 

Later that day.....

After writing the set list for his upcoming tour Harry decides to look on YouTube for a choreographer like Liam suggested.  
"Hmmm what to search, what to search" Harry mutters to himself while reaching for his tea.  
"Ahhh" Harry sighs in realization as he starts typing 'choreography' in the search bar of YouTube. It's about an hour later when he comes across a video with a dance to his own song.

Harry immediately takes interest in the video and went to the YouTube page to look at a few other dancing videos and he was impressed with the amount of talent there was. Harry saw that the choreographers name was Louis Tomlinson and saw that he had his social media linked and decided to take a look.  
As Harry's scrolling through Louis Instagram he takes notice in how beautiful the man is. He's gained a little information from his socials he's 24, gay and has an assistant that goes by the name of zayn malik. Harry thought that he was a great fit for his team but thought to ring Liam first and tell him what he found, So Harry takes out his phone and calls Liam. Liam picks up almost immediately,  
" Liam Payne here."  
"Hi Liam."  
"Oh Harry hi."  
"I found someone."  
"Ooo who's the special guy."  
"No, Liam I- *sighs* I found a choreographer."  
"Ooo well did you talk to him? Or her? Did they agree? When will-."  
"Liam I found them about 10 minutes ago then Called you clam down."  
"Ok sorry no need to get all pissy."  
"I'm not being piss- Liam I- you know what I'll handle it."  
"Wait harr-"  
*call ends*  
With that Harry decided to send Louis a dm on Instagram.

@harrystyles  
Hey Louis I saw one of your videos on YouTube and I've been recently looking for a choreographer for my tour and I was wondering if maybe you would like to fill the position? Get back to me as soon as you can. All the love, Hx

"Now we wait" Harry says. He looks at the time and realize that it's about 11pm and he should get to bed. He gets up to go brush his teeth and wash his face while thinking about weather or both Louis will accept the offer. He then goes back into his room and plugs his phone in. As soon as his head hits the pillow he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember I’m a new writer this is all new to me so sorry is it’s bad lol


	3. Chapter 3

Louis wakes up around 9 am feeling exhausted from yesterday's activities. He's been non stop for the past couple of days trying to get someone to notice his work. He reaches for his phone and realizes that he has a message on Instagram.

@harrystyles   
Hey Louis I saw one of your videos on YouTube and I've been recently looking for a choreographer for my tour and I was wondering if maybe you would like to fill the position? Get back to me as soon as you can. All the love, Hx

He screams and drops his phone.....he screams so loud he wakes up his flatmate/assistant/best friend that comes barging in his room   
"Dude you alright" zayn says out of breath.   
"Yea? sorry" Louis says sounding unsure himself.  
"No, tell me why you screamed" zayn said with a hint of curiosity in his voice   
Louis picks up his phone from its spot on the floor, unlocks it, and shows it to zayn   
"Holy fuck" zayn whispered  
"Yea holy fuck is right" Louis replies releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding.   
"Are you going to respond?" Zayn asks  
"I don't know, should I?" Louis replies slightly confused.  
"Should you? SHOULD YOU!? THAT FUCKING HARRY STYLES OF COURSES YOU SHOULD RESPOND DIPSHIT!" Zayn yells  
"Alright, alright" Louis says with a chuckle.

@harrystyles   
Hey Louis I saw one of your videos on YouTube and I've been recently looking for a choreographer for my tour and I was wondering if maybe you would like to fill the position? Get back to me as soon as you can. All the love, Hx

@louis_tomlinson   
Hello Harry, I'm glad you took interest in me . If you are serious about your offer I'd love to meet up in person to talk about the details ? When ever your free.   
Louis x

As soon as Louis sends the message he locks his phone and drops on his bed thinking about what just happens. He comes to a realization that he doesn't know who Harry styles is. So what does he do? He googled him. It's a few hours later when louis had come up with some information:  
1\. Harry is a famous pop star  
2\. He's about 2 years younger the Louis  
3.he's insanely gorgeous   
4\. He's going in your soon   
After about 1 hour more of looking for information,Louis gave up and decided to go out and work in the studio so he takes a shower makes breakfast (burns it so ends up eating cereal), grabs his keys and leaves his flat for a day full of practice. 

______________  
Harry wakes up looks at his clock and sees like it's 10am. He decided to wake up. He get up takes a shower and eat breakfast. It's about 11pm when he decides to check his phone and sees that he has a message from Louis. He opens it almost immediately.

@louis_tomlinson   
Hello Harry, I'm glad you took interest in me . If you are serious about your offer I'd love to meet up in person to talk about the details ? When ever your free.   
Louis x

@harrystyles  
Hai again, yes I'd be glad to meet with you. I'm in London right now and I'm quite sure where you located but if your in London I know a small cafe we can meet at just let me know and I'll grove you a time. Also I get a lot of dms from fans so I'm going to give you my phone number I trust you not to leak it. (xxx)xxx-xxxx. All the love,H 

After Harry sends the massage he cleans around the house and decided to call Niall to let him know what's happening but then realized he also needs to call Liam, so he does a group call.   
(Liam, Harry, Niall)  
Hey bro what's up   
Hey Niall,hey Liam   
Hey guys  
Ok so as you know Liam I've been looking for a choreographer. I'm telling you right now Niall. I found one I'm interested. There's a possibility I'm going to meet him soon. He's seems interested which is good he's also beautiful. Which isn't the point. But yea.   
Beautiful huh?  
Shut up Niall  
Yea Harry he's beautiful is he?   
Yea well I was just telling you that he's interested im just going to go now... byeee.   
Can't wait to meet the beautiful guy   
But guysssss   
___________________  
Louis was leaving the studio as he checked his phone seeing he had a message from Harry and he didn't understand why he got all smiley and happy when he saw it 

@harrystyles  
Hai again, yes I'd be glad to meet with you. I'm in London right now and I'm quite sure where you located but if your in London I know a small cafe we can meet at just let me know and I'll grove you a time. Also I get a lot of dms from fans so I'm going to give you my phone number I trust you not to leak it. (xxx)xxx-xxxx. All the love,H

Louis takes Harry number, puts it in his phone and saves it. He types a message back to Harry 

Louis: Harold... can I call you that? Well I'm going to. I live in London as well so just give me a time and place and I'll show up. Louis x 

Louis went to his care and drove home getting takeout on the way. As soon as he got home he ate, showered, and brushed his teeth. He was scrolling through Instagram when re realized it was really late almost 1 am. He plugged in his phone and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

There might be typos I'm making this on my phone. Follow my Instagram @icy_shortcake16  
Enjoy :)  
_____________________  
Harry woke up and checked his phone to see not a dm but a text from Louis... he smiled 

(It's what they are in eachother so phones)   
Louis:Harold... can I call you that? Well I'm going to. I live in London as well so just give me a time and place and I'll show up. Louis x

Harold: it's actually Harry but whatever you call me is fine but umm I have some room in my schedule in about a month and rehearsals for tour start in about 3 months so maybe we can meet may 17th that's about a month from now? All the love. Hx

Louis: yes that sounds great I can't wait :) Louis xx

Harry decided to not reply and start his day.   
___________________________  
It was about a month later when. Louis was in his room freaking out about what to wear. Him and Harry have texted a few more times throughout the month. Louis has gotten to know Harry a little better just the little things like how his favorite color is blue, how he puts sugar in his tea (Louis: honestly Harold no one has sugar in there tea. Harold: I do Lou I do) things like how Harry's really excited for tour and wants to please all of his fans that why he's looking for a choreographer. Louis has to admit there's just something about Harry that makes him feel safe. But he knows it's just friendly things Harry does, right?. Louis shakes his thoughts and decides on black skinnys a black shirt with a white adidas jumper and his lovely worn out vans. He gets into his car and puts the address to the beachwood cafe into his gps only to realize it's about 15 minutes from his house and started driving.   
______________________  
Louis pulls up to the cafe about 5 minutes before he's supposed to meet Harry. He gets out and locks his car and heads for the cafe. Louis enters the cafe and scans over the people in there to see if he sees Harry. He does. In a little booth in the back. Harry looks up and sees Louis and he just examines what he looks like and what he's wearing. Louis is doing the exact same thing. He notices Harry is wearing a green obsession jumper with black Skinnies and his hair is tied up with a green bandanna.   
Louis soon realizes he's staring and walks over to Harry. Harry stands up to greet him.   
"Hi. Louis innit?" Harry says.   
"Yea that's me" Louis says with a chuckle at the end.   
"Would you like anything, tea? Coffee?" Harry asks.  
"Sure I'll just go order some tea I'll be right back." Louis replies.  
"No no I'll pay" Harry insists quickly.   
"I can't ask you to do that Harold" Louis states  
"Well your not asking I'm offering" Harry replies and gets up to go get the tea before Louis can protest.  
Harry comes back with the tea. "Thank you" Louis says   
"No problem" Harry replies "now let's get down to business"   
______________________  
It's a short chapter I know I'm sorry I had major writers block   
All the love, -I


	5. Chapter 5

At the coffee shop they went over the details of what they'd be doing on tour. Louis seemed to agree with all of the things Harry said. Louis only had one condition and that he had to bring zayn. Harry of course was completely ok with that. They finished there drinks, shook hands, and went there separate ways.  
________________  
It was now the time of tour rehearsal. They've practiced for few days now. Louis and zayn were great at there job. Harry was always admiring Louis. It was Friday the last rehearsal of that week when Liam caught him admiring louis. "You should ask him out" Liam suggested "I don't know Lima what if he doesn't like me" Harry replied  
"Please I always see him sneaking a glance when your not looking"  
" Liam i don't know. I just don't want to mess things up." Harry sighs  
"You won't just try ok, at least talk to him instead of just staring." Liam suggested  
"Fine" Harry huffs  
_______________  
It was the end of rehearsal and they had the weekend off Louis was packing up his stuff when Harry approached him.  
"Hey Lou"  
"Hey Harold what's up?"  
"Nothing much did you like rehearsals"  
"Yea,yea, they were fun I like working on your team"  
"Well maybe it can become permanent" Harry says in a slight flirtatious tone  
"Yea maybe" Louis bites his lip, flirting back  
"So what are your plans for the weekend"  
"Nothing much probably come up with some new choreo. what about you?"  
"Nothing probably visit my mum,haven't seen her in a while and with tour starting it's going to go take even more time so..."  
"Such a mamma boy aren't you Harold?" Louis teases  
"Yea I am, aren't you?"  
Louis gets a bit sad "yea, yea I was. Ummm that was until she passed yea."  
"Oh I'm sorry for your loss I couldn't imagine being without my mum"  
"Yea it's not easy but it's getting late I should head home"  
"Yea yea night"  
"Night" Louis starts to walk away. He stops "oh and Harold!" Louis yells  
"Yea Lou!" Harry yells back  
"Text me! Don't be a stranger love"  
"I will, goodnight Louis!"  
"Good night Harry"  
________________  
Harry had just pulled up to him moms house it was about 12pm. He gets out his car and locks it, walking up to the front door but instead of knocking, he walked straight in having called her before hand letting her know he was coming, he may or may not have mentioned Louis during that phone call.  
"Mum I'm home!" Harry calls out  
"Harry love I missed you" Anne says bringing her son into a hug.  
"I missed you so much more mum" Harry says squeezing his mum tighter.  
"Now love, how about we talk about the Louis boy over a cuppa?" Anne asks|demands  
"Muuuuummmmm" Harry whines as Anne walks away to the kitchen.  
Anne returns shortly with 2 cups of tea and hands one to Harry.  
"Soo about their boy...."  
____________________

And that's this chapter yes yes I did end it on a cliffhanger on the next chapter (that won't be up for a few days I'm going on a vacay) you'll hear Harry's feelings for Louis and Louis feelings for Harry. Keep in mind this isn't moving fast they've knows eachother for about 3 months and have texted multiple times (I just don't include it bc it's not necessary" and you may hear Louis feelings for Harry in the next chapter too I don't know but for know have a wonderful day (sorry about they short chapter)  
All the love - I


End file.
